La chispa
by Randuril
Summary: Amaba la pequeña familia que habían formado, era su mayor logro en la vida y arriesgaría todo por ellos, pero en algunos pequeños momentos se permitía pensar solamente en su marido . Rated M por contenido.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**La chispa**_

Un fic escrito para el reto del foro de Ranma ½

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

—Pero... ¿aquí, Akane? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó el hombre mirando a todas partes mientras su esposa lo jalaba al interior del armario que estaba debajo de la escalera.

—Sí, aquí es perfecto —murmuró ella retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la madera. Atrajo a Ranma hasta ella buscando su boca mientras le acariciaba la espalda de manera sensual.

—Pero... pero... —él cerró la puerta y encendió la luz del pequeño recinto. Después se dejó guiar.

Respondió el beso con pasión, empezando a respirar agitado. Apoyó una mano en la pared y con la otra le acarició el muslo, subiendo la mano despacio bajo la tela del vestido. Se apretó contra ella, pegándose a sus curvas. Akane lo abrazó con desesperación, le mordió el labio y después, de a poco, usó la lengua para buscar la de él en su boca.

Ranma ahogó un gemido. Se separó de sus labios para darle besos en la mandíbula y luego bajar por el cuello. Akane empezó a tironearle la camisa para sacarla de los pantalones y poder tocarle los músculos del abdomen.

—Espera... espera —pidió él sin aliento, mordisqueándole el hombro, bajando el tirante del fino vestido de verano—. Alguien puede encontrarnos aquí.

—Ese es el chiste, Ranma —sonrió su esposa—. Debemos ser rápidos y silenciosos —agregó en tono pícaro.

—Akane... los niños... la fiesta —iba diciendo frases inconexas mientras bajaba con besos por su escote hasta el nacimiento de los senos—. Están por partir el pastel.

—Volveremos antes de eso. Además, en este momento los gemelos no nos necesitan... están con sus amigos y sus primos... y con toda la familia —Akane fue desabrochando la camisa de su marido con muy poca delicadeza y tocando su piel, acariciándole el ombligo, subiendo por el estómago, llegando a los pectorales.

—No... no... espera —pidió él apoyando las manos en la estrecha cintura de la mujer—. No puedo... alguien se va a dar cuenta. Con tantos invitados...

Akane le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó con intensidad, quedándose sin aliento. Después tuvo que tragar saliva para poder susurrarle en el oído:

—Claro que puedes. Tú eres el mejor, eres el gran Ranma Saotome.

Sintió las manos de él temblando sobre su cintura y supo que lo tenía. Akane sonrió con malicia sabiéndose vencedora, apelar a su ego era la mejor estrategia para lograr que hiciera lo que quería. Y lo quería a él. Había estado toda la mañana pensando en eso y había elegido el momento que creyó más propicio de la fiesta de cumpleaños para desaparecer junto con su esposo. Durante toda la semana habían tratado de tener un momento a solas y nunca podían concretarlo, siempre alguien los interrumpía, los niños, la familia, los alumnos del dojo, ¡hasta el cartero! Estaba harta de esperar. Desde que habían sido padres todos sus momentos de pareja se habían reducido, al principio era simplemente por las consecuencias naturales del parto y el cansancio propio de tener que acostumbrarse a cuidar de un bebé (que en este caso eran dos, por lo que los problemas se duplicaban). Luego, a medida que los gemelos crecían sus encuentros recomenzaron, pero mucho más esporádicos que antes; las clases del dojo habían aumentado, tenían que lidiar con los problemas del hogar, con la guardería, con las competencias, los viajes. A veces simplemente estaban demasiado cansados para otra cosa que no fuera un beso de buenas noches, y a Akane le encantaba dormir abrazada a él, pero algunas veces simplemente _necesitaba_ hacer el amor con su esposo. Necesitaba la sensación de estar completa cuando se unía a él, necesitaba ese momento con la mente en blanco después del orgasmo, una sensación que solo él podía darle.

Amaba la pequeña familia que habían formado, era su mayor logro en la vida y arriesgaría todo por ellos, pero en algunos pequeños momentos se permitía pensar solamente en su marido, y preferentemente sin ropa y compartiendo una cama con ella.

—Ranma... por favor... —volvió a susurrarle en el oído, usando su mejor tono de súplica. Y para finalizar se izó un poco y movió sus caderas contra él, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo había empezado a responder hacía rato.

Todos los pensamientos racionales del hombre se evaporaron. Una mujer estaba rogándole, su ego masculino estaba haciendo fiesta y el corazón le martilleaba mientras el cuerpo se le volvía de fuego.

—Akane... —murmuró en su oído.

—Ranma... —respondió ella en el mismo tono, soltándole el aliento a propósito. Mientras le pasaba la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja bajó las manos para soltar el amarre de los pantalones y empezar a bajarlos, llevando consigo también los bóxers.

Él le acarició los muslos, subiendo las manos hasta llegar a tocar las bragas, tiró de ellas y las rompió sin mayor esfuerzo. Akane soltó una risita y después se mordió los labios, no quería desconcentrarlo. Ranma avanzó en su tacto hasta la suave piel de los glúteos y luego abarcó cada uno con toda la mano extendida y levantó en vilo a su esposa, haciendo que su espalda friccionara con fuerza sobre la madera.

Ella ahogó el gemido de dolor y después solo fue consciente de que él se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le tapaba la boca con un beso para acallar su grito de placer. Envolvió las piernas en las caderas de su marido y salió al encuentro de sus movimientos.

Ranma se adueñó de su boca con un hambre salvaje, soltándose por completo cómo solo lo hacía estando a solas con ella, Akane siempre lo encendía de la misma forma y lo consumía hasta el final, como una vela. Cuando entraron en contacto se avivó el fuego. Con la mínima chispa de mirarse a los ojos o tocarse con la punta de los dedos, si era el momento adecuado, cualquier elemento resultaba inflamable. Llegado a ese punto lo único que podían hacer era dejar que el fuego los devorara completamente, hasta que solo quedaran las brasas humeantes, listas para encenderse en otra ocasión.

Él bajó con besos húmedos por el cuello femenino, subió las manos sobre el vestido, llevó una hasta su seno y lo acarició sobre la tela. Por Kami-sama, como sospechaba ella no llevaba sujetador, había estado planeando ese encuentro y sabía cómo hacer para volverlo loco. Aumentó las arremetidas dentro de ella, Akane enredó las manos en su pelo hasta casi deshacerle del todo la trenza. Lo sentía, sabía que pronto llegaría al éxtasis, tenía que estar muy excitada y muy deseosa para llegar tan rápido al orgasmo.

Akane cerró los ojos y vio durante un segundo lucecitas de colores tras los párpados cuando la ola de placer la alcanzaba y la arrastraba, se abrazó a su esposo temiendo caerse. Ranma se dejó llevar por ella, en ningún momento pensó en intentar prolongar la delicia un poco más, era inútil, ella tenía un poder sorprendente y terrorífico sobre él, lo hacía vulnerable, lo volvía arcilla en sus manos, lo dejaba tembloroso y desorientado. Su única posibilidad era seguirla con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchaban los jadeos apresurados de ambos intentando recuperar el aliento. Akane abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola reposar sobre la madera, mientras Ranma descansaba la frente en su hombro y se sostenía de la pared con una mano. Podía sentir el latido apresurado del corazón de la mujer y el suyo propio haciendo un eco.

—Ranma... —susurró ella, casi como una exhalación.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla escucharon las voces en el exterior.

—_Qué extraño, Kasumi. Me pareció verlos entrar._

—_Deben estar arriba, tía. Vayamos a mirar._

Los esposos se quedaron mirando estáticos, escuchando los crujidos de la madera cuando el par de mujeres subía la escalera conversando.

Hubo un momento de duda, una sutil pregunta de los ojos azules y después Akane pestañeó un par de veces. Finalmente, la mujer suspiró mientras deshacía el agarre sobre su marido y él la volvía a poner con los pies en el suelo.

—Qué bueno que este no fue el primer lugar donde miraron —comentó Akane desarrugándose un poco el vestido—. No puedo imaginar la cara que hubieran puesto si nos encontraban así.

Ranma, que ya se estaba anudando los pantalones, sonrió.

—Justo cuando me estaba preparando para el segundo asalto —bromeó.

—Bien... si tú quieres... por mí está bien —le respondió la mujer mirándolo con un brillo travieso en los ojos marrones.

En la mente de Ranma se sucedieron de pronto varias imágenes de escenas de los últimos días y sobre todo de cómo había visto esa mirada en Akane mucho últimamente. Una mirada que ella solía tener en otra época en especial también. Achicó los ojos y después levantó una ceja.

—¿Akane?... —ella lo miró atentamente—. ¿Estás... estás embarazada?

Se puso roja.

—¡No!... —rió nerviosa—. Ah... —miró hacia otra parte cuando ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, vagó su vista por el reducido espacio donde estaban y finalmente volvió a mirar los ojos azules—. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa —confesó.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Mmm... ¿para más adelante?

Pestañeó, sonriendo como una niña y Ranma tuvo que fruncir el ceño, porque ese gesto le recordaba demasiado a él mismo cuando años atrás trataba de engatusar a Kuno para que hiciera lo que quería.

—Ay, Ranma... —Akane suspiró—. No es que no quisiera decirte... es solo...

—¿Qué? —exigió saber, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella estaba avergonzada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y jugando con sus dedos. Tenía la mirada baja.

—Es que... en cuanto lo sabes te vuelves tan... tan... _delicado_ —terminó—. Me tocas como si fuera de cristal y... Yo no voy a romperme, lo sabes —lo miró a los ojos—, sabes lo fuerte que soy. Además, ya te expliqué que... bueno... el doctor decía que al bebé no le ocurría nada porque sus padres... se demostraran su amor —agregó con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero aún sosteniéndole la mirada.

Ranma tragó saliva.

—Pero, Akane... yo solo... Es que estaba asustado —era una estupidez ruborizarse a esa altura y ante la persona que mejor lo conocía en este mundo, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo—. ¿Y si pasaba algo? Además ¡eran dos bebés! ¡Nunca esperamos que fueran dos! Y tú... y yo... es decir...

Resopló.

—Sí, sí, está bien —lo rescató Akane resignada—. Ya lo sé... Solo quería aprovechar estos momentos, es todo. En cuanto empiezo a engordar apenas me miras y ya sé que con esa barriga no te provoco nada, pero... a veces... yo me muero de ganas y solo quiero que me toques y... —agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar y no quería hacerlo.

El hombre la miró como si fuera un marciano. ¿Qué apenas la miraba? Bueno, sí, podía ser verdad, pero es que a veces se sentía un pervertido por encontrarla todavía más hermosa en ese estado y por desearla aún más. Cuando ella estuvo embarazada lo atacó una posesividad que lo impresionó. Solo podía pensar en que llevaba a _su_ hijo, a _su _sangre, y que cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla no viviría para contarlo. Así de simple.

Y así de terrible. Prefería alejarse un poco a terminar loco. Si ella supiera...

Se acercó para besarla despacio.

—Eres tan boba —le susurró con ternura cerca de la boca, Akane dio un respingo.

Ranma le puso una mano en el vientre y ella sintió la calidez a través de la tela del vestido.

—Así que mi hijo, ¿eh? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Tu _hija_ —aclaró su esposa levantando la cabeza rápidamente y mirándolo a la cara. Después sonrió también—. Esta vez tengo todas mis fichas puestas en que será una niña, con tres hombres en la familia ya es suficiente.

—A veces también soy una chica, ¿no te alcanza con eso? —le preguntó él. Después de unos años se había acostumbrado a bromear un poco sobre su maldición, aunque solo con Akane. Eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de buscar la cura, no. Algún día sería normal.

—Ah, claro, cuerpo de mujer y mente de hombre. Mi sueño hecho realidad —dijo con ironía su esposa.

Se escucharon pasos que provenían ahora del piso de arriba. Nuevamente la escalera crujió y las voces de Kasumi y Nodoka les llegaron un poco amortiguadas desde el exterior.

—_¿Será posible que hayan estado abajo y no los viéramos, Kasumi?_

—_Seguramente ya deben haber salido al patio. Mejor vamos, Nabiki quería tomar una fotografía de toda la familia._

—_Sí, tienes razón, querida._

Las mujeres se alejaron y Akane contuvo la respiración.

—¡Van a tomar las fotografías! —exclamó en la voz más baja que podía, para no ser descubierta—. Rápido, rápido, Ranma, ve a detener todo. Que me esperen un momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él mientras avanzaba a trompicones hasta la salida—. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—¡Cambiarme de ropa! ¿qué más? No puedo presentarme así —respondió señalándose la prenda arrugada—. Además, cierta persona arruinó mi ropa interior. No pensarás que voy a estar en la fiesta sin nada debajo del vestido, ¿verdad?

—Eso no fue ningún impedimento cuando decidiste no ponerte sostén —le recordó él.

—Es que no iba bien con este tipo de ropa —se defendió Akane—. ¿Pero qué voy a explicarte a ti?... ¡Rápido, Ranma! —lo urgió.

Mientras él se abrochaba y se acomodaba la camisa ella le soltó el pelo y se lo peinó con los dedos lo mejor que pudo.

—Mira, me rompiste el pasador —comentó el hombre con una mueca, mirando uno de los amarres de la camisa que caía flojo hacia abajo con el hilo roto.

—No te quejes, se puede arreglar —replicó ella empujándolo hacia afuera—. No olvides trenzarte el cabello —le recordó—, o se van a dar cuenta de todo.

—Akane... —antes de irse, Ranma dudó un momento, mirándola.

Ella lo observó y estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio. Cuando había tanto para decirse las palabras fallaban, y más aún con ellos dos, pero Akane había aprendido a leer en los ojos de su esposo y creía que él también en ella. Ranma sonrió ampliamente. Akane lo abrazó por el cuello y él le correspondió tomándole la cintura y apretándola contra él.

—Lo sé, Ranma. Lo sé —le susurró feliz en el oído.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Otro mes y otro reto del foro de Ranma cumplido, a ver cómo nos va en agosto teniendo que meternos en la piel de otros personajes no tan usados.

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Siempre pensé que si algún día escribía escenas subidas de tono iba a sentir una profunda vergüenza al publicarlas, pero no. Más bien me da risa, han de ser los nervios jaja, lo que sé es que es muy probable que no vuelva a escribir algo así, fue bastante estresante.

Si quieren me dejan un comentario diciendo qué les pareció y qué tendría que haber cambiado.

Saludos a los que se pasan a leer.

Romina


End file.
